The Mystery of Hogwarts
by Windrises
Summary: Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood return from a trip and find out that Hogwarts' classrooms have disappeared. The two of them try to find out who was responsible, for the spell that made half of Hogwarts disappear.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Hermione Granger packed up her bags. She was headed on a trip to visit her family. Because of that, she wouldn't be at Hogwarts for an entire week. As Hermione finished her packing and started heading out of the school, she saw a bunch of varied reactions to her leaving. Some of the students, including Draco Malfoy, were thrilled about Hermione being gone for a week, while other students were already missing her.

Hermione passed by Luna Lovegood, who was also headed on a week-long trip. Hermione said, "It seems like we'll leave and return to Hogwarts, at the same time."

Luna had an intrigued look on her face, while asking, "Do you think there's a specific reason for that? Do you think this is destiny?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and said, "I think it's just a coincidence."

Luna replied, "Very well then, but that's a pretty boring answer."

Hermione responded, "I don't know what to tell you." Luna smirked, while still feeling suspicious.

As Hermione started walking out the door, she felt something pulling her bags away. She turned around and saw that Ronald Weasley was trying to take her stuff and throw it back into her room, as a silly attempt to make Hermione stay. She had an unamused look on her face, while saying, "Stop taking my stuff away, Weasley."

Ron nudged Harry Potter and said, "Start being useful and convince her to stay."

Harry replied, "Hermione, I think you should stay."

Hermione responded, "I'm only leaving for a week."

Ron replied, "That's too long."

Hermione asked, "Do I have to be your guardian hero, everyday?"

Ron answered, "More or less."

Harry explained, "Even though Ron and I are best friends, we often start arguing when you're not around."

Hermione asked, "Oh really? What do you fight about?"

Ron answered, "Nothing that we can tell you."

Hermione gave the boys a hug and sternly said, "Be on your best behavior, while I'm gone. Don't get into fights, don't take naps during Professor Snape's classes, and don't rip any more library books."

Ron looked at Harry and replied, "You better listen to her advice."

Harry defensively responded, "Hey, you're the one who usually break those rules."

Ron said, "That's because I'm the leader."

Harry had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What are you the leader of?"

Ron boastfully proclaimed, "I'm the leader of coolness." Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.

Hermione looked at her two besties and saw they were already fighting. She loudly clapped her hands, which got their attention. She said, "Gentlemen."

Harry replied, "We're not really gentlemen."

Professor Snape walked by and said, "Mr. Potter finally said something that's accurate."

Hermione wanted to make sure her friends didn't fight during the week, so she said, "If things start getting tense between you two, think about something positive."

Harry replied, "I think we can do that."

Ron responded, "I guess."

Hermione said, "I better get going."

Ron replied, "Hold on, Hermione. Doesn't somebody deserve a goodbye kiss?"

Hermione glared at Ron and said, "If you're asking for a kiss, it's not happening. If you hadn't spent the last half hour throwing my bags into my room, I might of given you a gentler goodbye. Why can't you be more responsible?"

Harry replied, "For the record, I'm pretty responsible."

Hermione responded, "That's true." Harry kissed Hermione's left hand.

Ron asked, "Can I kiss your other hand?"

Hermione answered, "Considering that you have cookie crumbs on your lips, no way. Anyways, have a good week." She walked out of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron looked at each other and started arguing.

A week later, Hermione got back from her trip. However, she quickly noticed a big problem: Half of Hogwarts was gone! The bedrooms were still intact, but all of the classrooms had disappeared, along with all the textbooks and other materials that were in each classroom. Hermione roamed the hallways, while feeling like the most confused person in the world. Luna had also returned. She walked by and greeted Hermione. Hermione looked at her and said, "We've got a real problem."

Luna asked, "What would fictional problems be like?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Stay focused, Luna. All of Hogwarts' classrooms have disappeared."

Luna walked by the area where her homeroom class used to be, but the area was empty. The classroom was gone, including the front door and the windows. The area had been replaced with a blank looking wall. Luna said, "I see what the real problem is: This wall is so plain looking. If you're going to magically make a classroom disappear, you should do it in style."

Hermione sighed and replied, "That's not the issue. I don't get how the classrooms disappeared."

Luna responded, "Perhaps they're remodeling."

Hermione said, "But there's no construction crew. If the classrooms went away, does that mean there were no classes?"

Luna smiled and replied, "I guess we won't have to worry about doing catchup work."

Hermione looked around the hallways. She was hoping to see some teachers and students, so that somebody could explain what happened. However, nobody else was in the hallway, at that particular moment. Hermione said, "Luna, follow me."

Luna asked, "Where are we going?"

Hermione answered, "We're going to check up on Professor Dumbledore and ask him what happened."

The two girls walked inside of Dumbledore's office. They looked around and saw Professor Dumbledore, who looked exhausted. Hermione said, "I'm sorry to barge in, but there's a big problem."

Professor Dumbledore replied, "You couldn't be more accurate, Ms. Granger. By the way, it's nice to see you again. Did you have a good week?"

Luna responded, "Oh yeah. It was tons of fun."

Hermione wanted to focus on the figuring out what happened to Hogwarts' classrooms, so she clapped her hands, and said, "When Luna and I returned, we saw that the classrooms disappeared. Are you aware of this?"

Professor Dumbledore answered, "I sure am."

Hermione asked, "How did this happen?"

Professor Dumbledore said, "A long time ago, Gellert Grindelwald wanted to become the headmaster of Hogwarts. I feared he would teach the students how to be evil wizards. In order to keep that from happening, I learned a spell that would make the classrooms disappear. Because it was such a dangerous spell, I never shared it with anyone. I had to spell written in a book that was placed in the secret library." He paused and nervously said, "That book has disappeared."

Hermione asked, "Do you think that Grindelwald stole the book?"

Professor Dumbledore shook his head and answered, "He's too old to sneak in here."

Hermione asked, "What will happen if we don't get the classrooms back?"

Professor Dumbledore answered, "Hogwarts would be shut down, but don't worry. That's not going to happen."

Hermione cringed at the thought of that. She asked, "Is there a spell to bring the classrooms back?"

Professor Dumbledore said, "There's a spell that can create new classrooms, but the thousands of textbooks and other materials, that were in the classroom, are hard to replace."

Hermione was upset that so many books had disappeared. She felt determined to bring the culprit to justice and save Hogwarts. She replied, "I'm going to do some investigating. I'll be like a detective and search around the school, in hopes of finding clues."

Luna responded, "I'm coming with you. I was the only other student who wasn't at Hogwarts, during the crime. Because of that, I'm the only one you can trust."

Hermione replied, "Alright then." She looked back at Dumbledore and said, "Luna and I will try our hardest, to save this school."

Professor Dumbledore responded, "Best of luck."

Hermione and Luna walked out of Dumbledore's offices. Hermione grabbed a magnifying glass, out of her briefcase, and started looking at the hallway floor. She found hundreds of chip crumbs, but she was struggling to find anything useful. Luna looked down saw a ripped up letter. She handed it to Hermione and asked, "Is this a clue? If it's not, I'd like to frame it."

Hermione took a close look at it and read the letter. She read the letter. It said, "How could I ever respect or trust you? You're a lousy friend and because of that, I'm going to take what I want." After finishing the letter, Hermione said, "Luna, you've found quite the clue. I believe that our culprit is someone who has a feud, with a certain member of Hogwarts."

Luna asked, "Who do you think it is?"

Hermione said, "Even though Dumbledore thinks Grindelwald's not a threat anymore, I believe he's a strong suspect. I know where he lives, so follow me."

Luna asked, "How do you know that?"

Hermione answered, "Elementary, my dear Luna."

Hermione and Luna went to the Wizarding Retirement Home. They walked inside and saw Grindelwald, who was using his wand to cheat in chess. Grindelwald had a smug smile on his face, while saying, "I always win these silly games."

Hermione walked up to him and said, "Speaking of silly games, I have a serious question."

Grindelwald got angry at the sight of Hogwarts' students. He grumpily asked, "What do you want?"

Hermione said, "Somebody made Hogwarts' classrooms disappear and you're a good suspect."

Grindelwald had an evil smile on his face, while saying, "I appreciate the compliment, but I'm retired. I use my magic to troll the seniors and retirement center employees. However, I do admire whoever did this crime. If you find out who they are, bring them to me. I'd love an apprentice."

Hermione replied, "That's not going to happen."

Luna looked at Grindelwald and asked, "Is your first name Johnny?" Grindelwald shook his head. Luna asked, "Is your middle name Depp?"

Grindelwald answered, "No."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Let's get going."

After getting back to Hogwarts, Luna asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

Hermione answered, "Let's try to think clearly."

Luna replied, "I'm not used to doing that. I like having scatterbrained thoughts."

Hermione put her hand on her chin, while pacing around Hogwarts' hallways and trying to find out who was the culprit. She walked by Luna and asked, "Do you know who might of done it?"

Luna answered, "Well the note we found had angry vibes. I think that the culprit is someone who doesn't get along with others and act rather disrespectful and snotty."

Hermione and Luna walked to Draco Malfoy's bedroom, because he was infamous for being Hogwarts' snottiest student. Hermione knocked on the door. One of Draco's roommates opened the door and said, "Draco's on the dance floor."

Hermione and Luna went into Hogwarts' dancing room and saw that Draco was having a party. He was celebrating Hermione and Luna being gone. However, he saw that they had returned, so he stopped dancing and said, "Everybody, the party's done. They've come back. Start cleaning this place up."

Hermione sarcastically replied, "I'm flattered by how much you missed us."

Draco sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

Hermione said, "Hogwarts' classrooms have disappeared."

Draco grinned and replied, "I'm aware of that. The same week that you two leave, is the same week that the classrooms leave. In other words, it's been the best week ever. In fact, it makes me want to keep dancing." Draco continued dancing.

Hermione nudged Luna and whispered, "I don't think Draco's clever enough to be the culprit."

Luna replied, "Sounds about right. However, he's not a bad dancer."

Hermione responded, "That's highly debatable."

Hermione and Luna walked out of the dance room. Hermione grabbed the letter, out of her jacket, and gave it a long look. She noticed that the letter seemed to imply, that the culprit was mad at an old friend. She tried to think of friends that don't get along and an answer popped into her head. She tapped Luna's shoulder and said, "This may sound wrong, but I think my besties are good suspects."

Luna had a surprised look on her face, while asking, "You think that Harry and Ron did the crime? They seemed like nice boys, but they did act like immature troublemakers."

Hermione sighed and replied, "I don't want to suspect my friends, because it feels wrong. However, I believe it's something we have to d. Lets pay them a visit."

Luna responded, "Okay."

Hermione and Luna walked to Harry and Ron's room. Hermione knocked on the door. After a moment of silence, she started pounding on the door. Harry opened it and said, "Hi Hermione and Luna. It's good to have you back."

Hermione replied, "I assume you know about the disappearing classrooms. Do you also know who the culprit is?"

Harry whispered, "I do, but the culprit has been threatening me."

Ron said, "Harry, don't tell Hermione anything."

Hermione angrily glared at Ron and said, "You better tell me what's going on."

Ron shook his head and replied, "I refuse to do such a thing."

Hermione pointed her wand at him and responded, "Reveal your secrets, before I reveal how angry I am."

Ron sighed and said, "This is me and Harry's fault."

Luna replied, "Sounds about right."

Hermione said, "Tell me what happened, right now."

Harry replied, "Very well then."

Flashback: Harry and Ron were in class, while being bored out of their minds. Harry woke up Ron, who had been napping during class. Ron asked, "Why did you ruin a perfectly good nap?"

Harry answered, "Hermione doesn't want you to nap during class."

Ron replied, "She left for the week, so her opinion doesn't matter." He sighed and said, "I don't actually mean that. To be honest, I miss her a lot and she's probably going to get mad at us, because we've been fighting."

Harry suggested, "Instead of driving Hermione crazy, perhaps we should do something nice for her."

Ron sighed and asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

Harry said, "I heard of a spell that would protect Hogwarts' classrooms from any threat. That would include the library, which is Hermione's favorite place in the world."

Ron smiled and replied, "Then let's make that spell."

Harry responded, "The spell is one of Dumbledore's books."

Ron replied, "Then we can put on the invisibility cloak, steal the book from the library, and do the spell." The two friends shook hands. They got on the invisibility cloak and went to work.

Harry and Ron broke into Hogwarts' lab and started working on a potion. However, Ron accidentally started following the steps of the spell, that makes classrooms disappear. Harry noticed that, so he said, "Cut it out. You're copying the wrong spell."

Ron replied, "I doubt that'll make a difference." Ron finished the spell and accidentally made Hogwarts' classrooms disappear.

After the boys explained to the girls what happened, Hermione said, "I can't believe you'd do such a dumb thing."

Ron replied, "Hey, we regularly do dumb stuff, so we're consistent."

Harry asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

Luna said, "According to Professor Dumbledore, only the culprit has the power to bring the classrooms back."

Hermione nudged Ron and said, "You better get to work."

Ron replied, "I don't know how to do that."

Hermione asked, "Do you still have Dumbledore's spell book?" Harry ran inside of his room, grabbed the book, and threw it into Hermione's arms. Hermione skimmed through it and found the page she was looking for. She said, "In order for Ron to bring the classrooms back, he has to shake his wand in the air and confess his crime."

Ron sighed and replied, "Very well then." He stuck his wand in the air and said, "I accidentally made Hogwarts' classrooms disappear. I was trying to impress Hermione and I failed. Classrooms, please come back." The classrooms suddenly returned. The teachers were glad, but the students were upset.

Harry said, "We better go to Dumbledore's office and tell him what we did. We'll probably get detentions."

Ron replied, "Detentions are a bloody nightmare."

Hermione folded her arms and said, "I hope you learned a lesson."

Harry said, "I learned that magic is dangerous."

Ron said, "And I learned how dangerous it is, to try to impress people."

Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, "If you want to impress me, just be responsible, but most important of all, just be yourself." She gave Harry a hug and said, "Despite all the trouble you put me through, I missed you."

Harry responded, "I missed you too."

Ron had an offended look on his face, while asking, "Don't I deserve a hug?" Hermione sighed and hugged him. The boys started heading to Dumbledore's office.

The next day, Hermione walked around the hallway and met up with Luna. She said, "Thank you for helping me with the mystery."

Luna smiled and replied, "You're welcome. I got you a gift, to congratulate you."

Hermione opened the bag and saw that it was a detective costume. She put it on and said, "Wowsers, I look like a detective."

Luna gently nudged her and replied, "Then you look like, what you really are." Hermione smiled and hugged her. Detective Hermione started roaming the hallways of Hogwarts, while feeling eager to solve her next case.


End file.
